


four a.m. wakeup call

by onlyeverthus



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody likes a knock on the door at four in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	four a.m. wakeup call

Quinn and Tina stir at the sudden knocking on the door of their dorm room, and Quinn groans, mumbling, "What the fuck is that?" against Tina's shoulder.

"Someone's at the door," Tina replies thickly, still half asleep as she glances at the clock on the bedside table.

Quinn lifts her head to look at the clock too, and a deep scowl appears on her face.

"It's four in the morning."

The knocking sounds again, and Tina groans as she throws the covers aside to stand and shuffle sleepily to the door, Quinn close behind.

The sociology major from down the hall is on the other side of the door, and Tina reaches back to rest her hand on Quinn's arm when she feels her tense. Quinn already doesn't like the other girl, and this definitely isn't helping.

"Hey, do you guys have any condoms?"

There's a beat, and then Tina raises her eyebrows, hearing Quinn's irritated huff behind her.

"Really?" Tina says incredulously. "Do you really think that _we_ would have condoms?"

Another beat passes, and then the girl's eyes widen in realization.

"Oh, right, yeah, you two are –"

"Yeah," Tina interrupts, tightening her grip on Quinn's arm when she hears her mutter something under her breath, "go ask somebody else."

She swings the door shut, and she and Quinn move to climb back into bed.

Quinn's still mildly disgruntled as she scoots close to Tina, wrapping her arm around the other girl's middle and draping her leg over hers, her foot brushing momentarily against Tina's ankle.

Tina can't help smiling at the slight possessiveness of it, and slides her arm around Quinn, bringing her hand up to comb her fingers through Quinn's hair.

"I think we need to get our own place," Quinn mumbles against Tina's shoulder. "Before I kill that bitch."

Tina hums her agreement, her other hand finding Quinn's where it rests on her stomach and weaving their fingers together.

"We can start looking next weekend."

There's a brief silence, and then Quinn gives a soft, sleepy laugh. "Did we just decide to move in together?"

Tina hums again, and Quinn gives her fingers a squeeze before snuggling a little closer, both of them settling down to go back to sleep.  



End file.
